What's A Little Pain?
by animefreak5483
Summary: My first attempt at a SM fic It's a cute little but on how Serena and Darien tell each other their true feelings for each other very cute
1. Default Chapter

What's A Little Pain?  
  
A/N:  
Hello all- this is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon fic- so be nice :)  
Anyway- if just a fluffy story- Serena/Darien fic- no real meaning to this story- just sappy cuteness  
Anyway- I don't own any of the characters or any SM story plots, etc…. blah blah yadda yadda AMEN!  
Enjoy- oh and I would like to hear your comments/ideas- so please review!  
  
  
It was the beginning of another typical day. Serena was late for school and forgot her homework on top of that. She was use to staying after school for detentions. But right after she would always stop off at her favorite place and meet up with friends at the Arcade. It was the best place for chocolate malts and of course the games there. There was only one thing wrong with the Arcade. Well two words exactly- Darien Shields.   
He was a smart mouthed, rude, mean… totally gorgeous, single college student…. Did she mention Hot? Serena tried to be nice to him, or avoid him, but somehow she always, always bumped into, ran into, fell into or spilt on the man of every girl's dreams. And when she did, he always picked on her-   
'Oh well.' Serena sighed. 'At least he talks to me.' She thought, always the optimist.  
She skipped happily towards the Arcade on this seemingly normal Friday afternoon. Detention went by fast- that was a rare treat. She opened the doors to the arcade.  
"Hey Serena!" Four girls sitting in a booth greeted her. Serena scouted the area of the arcade as she walked over to the group. She noticed the familiar green jacket sitting over a stool at the counter, but it's owner was no where to be found. Serena was a little saddened about this, but shrugged it off and sat down.  
"Hey how was detention?"  
"Fine." Serena replied to someone's question.  
"Daydreaming of a certain guy?" Raye smirked looking at the papers in Serena's hands. Instead of math equations on the paper, doodles of Serena and a certain dark haired college student were kissing, holding hands and who knew what else Serena was sick enough to dream up.  
"Shut up!" Serena said as she folded the papers quickly and shoved them into her pocket. "Hey where's Andrew? I want my chocolate!" She whined.  
"He said he's in the back- you better go get him." Mina answered seeing the desperate look on Serena's face.  
Serena got up and practically ran to the doors that led to the employee's back room. Andrew didn't mind that Serena and her friends some times came in back, so Serena ran and with much enthusiasm began to throw open the swinging doors.  
Just as she pushed them open with all her might she heard a loud 'thud' from the other side of the door. She peeked in and found Andrew's shocked face and Darien on the floor holding his nose. Blood was gushing like water from his covered nose.  
"Darien! Are you ok?" Andrew knelt down and offered a towel quickly.  
"Oh my God! I'm so Sorry!" Serena said looking terrified. Andrew and Darien looked up and noticed the cause of Darien's nose bleed.  
"I didn't know you were coming- I swear- I'm sorry!"  
"Don't worry about it Serena, Darien's had worse." Andrew laughed and patted Darien on the back as he helped Darien up.  
"Speak for yourself." Darien mumbled walking over to the sink with a blood soaked towel  
"There's ice in the fridge Dar- you can handle this right?" Andrew asked seeing customers at the counter.  
"Yeah- I got it." Darien said as he assessed the damage in a mirror over the sink.  
"Come on Serena- I'll get you your usual. No harm done." Andrew said as he took Serena back out front.   
  
She took her malt and sat back down quietly.  
"What was that noise back there?" Lita asked.  
"And what's the matter? Usually you are all bubbly after you get chocolate." Amy asked.  
  
Suddenly Darien entered the main area with a towel and ice on his nose. He walked over to his seat and put on his coat.  
"Leaving so soon?" Andrew asked with a chuckle. "Let's see it." Darien showed him the damage. It was red and would definitely be black and blue tomorrow. "Ouch."  
"Yeah what ever." Darien said- with his nose in that shape his once nice voice sounded quite nasal. Andrew couldn't help but laugh. Darien mumbled some harsh words at Andrew while shoving his books into his bag.   
"Ah come on- it's kind of funny."   
"What is funny about a broken nose?" Darien growled.  
"The way you sound!"  
"I have a presentation on tomorrow morning!" Darien sighed. "I'm screwed!" With that he swung his bag over his shoulder and left, with Andrew laughing at him.  
Serena felt horrible. He didn't even say anything to her- no comment or even a single insult.  
'He must be really mad.' She thought. 'Why do I always act like a dumb… ditz around him? I'm not always like that…' She finished her malt in unusual silence. The other girls noticed her quietness- but they didn't say anything. Instead they enjoyed the silence.  
After the afternoon rush was over Andrew came over to the table and brought Serena another malt.  
"Hey don't worry about it." He smiled at Serena. "Have a malt- on the house- to cheer you up."  
"I feel really bad Andrew. I couldn't accept that." Serena said.  
"What did you just say?" Everyone said confused.  
"Earth to Serena! You just turned down FREE food! Chocolate Ice cream even!" Raye screamed.  
"Ok, tell old Andrew what's wrong." Andrew said as he pulled a chair up to the table and sat with the girls.   
After several minutes of silence Serena broke. "I don't know what to do… every time I try to talk to him or do anything I end up hurting him or looking like a complete idiot.." She cried as she took a bite out of the ice cream Andrew brought. It was a subconscious reflex they guessed- her and chocolate.  
  
"He probably thinks I'm some stupid kid… just a dumb blonde ditz." She sniffed in between bites.  
"Now come on Serena, you are not just a ditz." Lita said.  
"Lita's right," Amy insisted, "You are just accident prone."  
"Some how I don't think that will make her feel any better." Andrew said. "You know what- if you feel this bad why don't you go over and see how he's doing?"  
"Sure- make me look like a ditzy stalker… beside I don't know where he lives…" Serena frowned.  
"Well you could take him…. His disc- he left it here!" Andrew said as he pulled a computer disc from his pocket. "And of course apologize and maybe talk over some ice cream. Secretly I hear Darien is fond of chocolate ice cream." He winked. He took out a piece of paper and wrote down an address. Putting the slip of paper into Serena's hand he got up. "Just wait here- I'll be right back." Andrew jogged to the back room and came back with a small container of chocolate ice cream. "Here you go… just be yourself." Andrew smiled.  
"Now?" Serena asked. "You want me to go to his place now?"  
"He might need that disc, and you said you wanted to apologize- what better way then to save his butt?" Mina suggested.  
"Yeah- I can't, I have to close the shop today. Otherwise I would." Andrew said leaving the booth.   
"Will someone come with me?" Serena asked. But everyone had something else to take care of.   
"Come on Serena, it's not like he's going to kill you or anything." Amy smiled. "If you want to apologize just go for it.."  
The group of girls left Serena to ponder the question. 'Should I or shouldn't I?' 


	2. chapter 2

Hello all-  
I'm glad everyone has been so responsive to my fic! Thanks for the reviews! I have to say- I'm in a SM kind of writing phases right now- So I have another story on the way- I just need time to type it up :)  
Anyway on with the story-  
I don't own SM or the characters :) But you knew that already- just covering my butt   
  
C2  
  
"I don't know why I'm doing this." Serena thought as she walked down the street. But some how she was already half way to the address on the paper. 'Oh well, he needs his disc. I might as well. I'm almost there.'  
She finally arrived at the apartment complex. She gasped as she saw the ritzy building that towered before her. A large garden like area greeted you as you walked to the front doors.   
'WOW! He's gotta have a rich family.' She thought with a smile. She entered and took the elevator up to the seventh floor. She was in awe of the lush surroundings. It almost could be a five star hotel, and not some apartment complex.   
Then she found herself in front of his door. '#717' she double-checked the slip again. 'Yep right place..' She told herself as she knocked shyly.  
'Come on Serena- you can do better than that! You've faced monsters and evil and you're afraid of a guy?' A voice asked her in her mind. 'KNOCK HARDER!'  
"Why am I even here? He doesn't need me to bring him this stuff!" Serena sighed as she knocked harder- "No one's home?" She said. But she found the door unlocked and heard faint music coming from with in.  
"Hello? Darien? Is anyone home?" She called out as she entered the spacious apartment.  
The rooms were darkened, but she saw a lamp on in the living room around the corner. "Darien?" She called out as she looked around. The walls were nicely decorated with expensive looking furniture and paintings, but there was something wrong…. 'clutter?' She thought. No the place was spotless, no dust in sight, Darien had his apartment immaculate, but that wasn't it… 'color?' No there were nice random hints of color- often paintings of roses or even the beautiful bouquet setting out that added a splash of color to the dark tones. 'Personality… That was it! It lacked a personal touch.' she thought. As far as she could see no photos, no mementos or anything thing of that nature was displayed.   
Serena made her way to the living room. There she found Darien on the couch asleep. His notebook computer sat on the coffee table by his feet. The screen was on and he was in mid sentence of a report. A book was resting on his chest.   
'He must have fallen asleep reading.' She thought as she neared the slumbering man.  
"Darien?" She called out but got no response… 'The Art of Bypass Surgery' She read. 'No wonder he fell asleep..' She set down the items she had brought and walked around the small table to Darien's side.  
His nose was covered with a small bandage. But it didn't look too serious. She noticed a slight smile on his face; she realized she had never really seen him smile like this. It was almost like she was gazing into his soul, looking at how peaceful he was. 'Best not disturb him.' She told herself as she turned to leave.  
As she did a groan came from Darien's lips. His once peaceful expression now contorted to one of fear and pain. He began to lightly thrash in his sleep.  
"NO!" He murmured. "Don't leave me… please…"  
Serena turned around and found his eyes still closed.  
"Darien?" She asked. 'He must be having a horrible nightmare.' Serena quickly went to his side and nervously tried to sooth him. She touched his cheek with her small hand. "Darien, please wake up… Darien?"   
Inside Darien's mind he was reliving the last memories of his accident that killed his parents and left him alone, and the warmth he found in a dream of a beautiful princess. In the dream, however was great pain. For every night his princess would leave him suddenly. Crying for help she would beseech him to find her before she vanished.  
'NO! God I..." He shot his eyes open as he nearly bolted off the couch. He only noticed a little later that he was clutching to Serena- holding her tightly to him.  
His vision still blurry, he let go and looked at her. "Princes.." He mumbled quietly, he shook his head and his vision cleared…. "Serena?"  
"Oh thank God! You scared me- you were having a bad dream or something." Serena sighed happy he was ok.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Oh- um Andrew sent me over to return your disc. He said you're always home this time of day and the door was open… I called, but you didn't answer and I came and I found you.." She began to mumble. Darien just stared at her- why hadn't he noticed her beauty and light before?   
'Well I guess I was to busy teasing her..' he thought. This thought saddened him-  
But what shocked him the most was the gentle and caring touch- it had sent sparks down to his numb heart. That touch… it felt like the touch of his princess in his dreams… 'what does this all mean?' He asked himself.  
But a burning smell coming from the kitchen broke the new silence.  
"Oh shit!" Darien swore, and darted off to the kitchen. Serena followed.   
His kitchen would have made Martha Stewart proud, Serena thought. It was spotless and organized.  
Darien grabbed a few pot holders and pulled a burnt looking dish from the oven. He grumbled as he set the dish on the stove top and closed the oven door. The food did smell and look god- if only it was taken out earlier.  
Darien sighed and looked back over at his guest.  
"Well that shoots diner." He smiled. Serena couldn't help but smile. His own was so enticing- it was hard for Serena to not smile.  
"I didn't know you could cook." She said.  
"Well I thought I could, but after this I'm having second thoughts." He tossed the pot holders on the top of the burnt dish.  
"Not a good time to take a pain killer that makes you sleepy." He chuckled. His happy and light mood seemed to return to its natural stoic one, however.  
"Oh - um- Andrew told me to return your disc. You left it at the arcade and well that you liked ice cream, and I wanted to um…"  
"Yes?" He smiled at her fidgeting.  
"UM… apologize. I'm so sorry about the nose- I know you think of me as a stupid ditz and everything, but I'm really not and I know you hate me, but I kind of like you and I gotta go!" She almost ran out of the door after hearing what she had just said.   
But a strong arm stopped her.  
"No, you don't have to.. In fact- would you mind um… staying for some ice cream?" He asked. 'What are you doing?' His mind screamed. 'Oh shut up! She likes me! And well…. I like her…no love… yes.. I love her.' He told himself.  
"What?"  
Serena almost shrieked. "You aren't going to laugh or kick me out?"  
"Why would I?" He said in a softer voice. His serious face left. Now there only seemed to be a pleading expression instead.   
"Well… because… I mean.. I always end up hurting you or acting stupid…"  
"Please." He simply asked and Serena felt like she was going to faint.  
He left the kitchen and returned with the ice cream she had brought. It was, by now, starting to melt. He got out a set of bowls and spoons.  
Serena was a bit weary. 'What is he up to?' She wondered. But the ice cream was so inviting.  
Their conversations were simple at first- Serena just blabbering like usual. Darien never thought he could smile so much.  
"what was your dream about?" Serena suddenly asked. This question startled him. He usually kept to himself, behind a wall he had built up- but gradually, some how or another, Serena had picked at that wall. He felt he had always known this girl before him…  
"I've always had the same dream. Ever since I could remember. I'm in an accident and then there's a beautiful woman… I think she's a princess of some sort and she's calling to me… I can't totally see her face, and then she vanishes- calling out to me for help… but I can't do anything." he looked down at his bowl of ice cream. He barely touched it. Where as Serena had downed hers and several scoops more. "I'm alone I the darkness… so alone.."   
'He is alone isn't he?' She thought. 'That's why there are no personal touches- he's never had…' She began to tear up. She had always had a crush on him, but now- after tonight she knew it- she was n love with Darien.   
"Serena are you ok?" Darien asked her- breaking her out of her thoughts.  
"Darien's that's horrible." She whispered. "I've never felt I belonged either… sure I have a family, but I'm so… different from them. Darien you know… well I just want you to know that you're not alone. You have good friends like Andrew and … and me… if you want to be friends."  
"No." He simply replied.  
"What?" Serena questioned looking hurt.  
"I don't want to be just friends with you… God I must be going insane!" He stood up and went over by her side. "I've never felt like this before Serena. When you touch me and held me… it was like all the sorrow was gone… I…I want to feel that again…" He placed his hand on his heart. "I want to feel the warmth… love."  
He slowly moved in closer to her. Their lips met for a chaste kiss at first and them passion seemed to course threw their veins. The kissed intensified till they both were breathing hard and moaning in the new delightful feeling.  
Darien pulled away before it got too far out of hand.  
"Serena… I don't think you're a ditz, or stupid… I could never hate you or be mad at you…I… what I'm trying to say is hard for me… because I've never ever used these words before, but it's the truth… I love you."  
Serena made no comment. She didn't even blink.  
"Serena?" Darien said worried that she'd reject him- his first attempt to connect to another and she had rejected him….  
Suddenly she attacked him with kisses- they fell to the floor- and the make out session continued.  
  
"Ok you two- I think that's enough." A voice called from behind them.  
Darien was on the floor with Serena on top of him. He looked and w as surprised with who their guest was.  
"Andrew?" Darien asked. "What…? I mean I was…."  
"I see my plan went well." Andrew smiled.  
"Your plan?" Another voice called out and entered the kitchen followed by a group of girls.  
"Lita? Raye? Mina? Amy?" Serena said in surprise. "I…um… we were… just…"  
"Don't worry about it Serena." Raye winked.  
"So you guys worked it out?" Amy questioned.  
"well we were getting to it- but we kind of were interrupted." Darien said blushing.  
"Yes- so please leave so we can finish… um talking." Serena frowned at her friends.  
The group filed out of Darien's apartment… they snickered and jabbed a few more comments- but soon they were gone.  
"Did you know about this?" Serena asked Darien. But instead of answering he just kissed her. "No tell me! Were you in on this?" She laughed as he kissed her neck.  
"No not really. Although Andrew has been trying to set us up for some time…" he mumbled as he nibbled on her ear.  
"Those little sneaks!" He had this planed out- I bet the nose thing was part of it too." She commented as she kissed his nose.  
"I don't think he could have planned that- that was all your doing.. But what's a little pain when I have gotten some one like you?"  
"I love you Darien"  
"I love you too, Serena, my Serena." In his mind he said his good byes to the dreams of loneliness and pain. And to one particular princess- he had now found his own princess and she didn't seem to keen on leaving him. Now and forever they would be together, he thought. 'My princess and me…' 


End file.
